


Edeleth Twitter Week (09/29/2019 - 10/05/2019)

by KazueEmiko



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Edeleth Week, F/F, Fluff, honestly a variety of tags based on each day, so i won't bother to tag them, update (10/6): rating updated to explicit for day 6 prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazueEmiko/pseuds/KazueEmiko
Summary: Collection of my Edeleth fictions for Edeleth Week!





	1. Snowstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Snow Day
> 
> Since I seem to be writing angst non-stop, you might as well get some. However, I promise you that it's still heartwarming. Hope you enjoy this first day! I enjoyed writing it. :)

“I didn’t expect us to be separated from the snowstorm…”

“…”

“…Hey, are you doing okay, my teacher?”

“…yes.”

“That’s good to hear.”

“…”

A misty exhale escaped from the vermillion female. What should have been a simple mission for the Church of Seiros ended up having the entire Black Eagle House separated from one another from an unforeseen snowstorm. Its powdered droplets blurred their visions and forced the students to scramble for the nearest shelter on this high mountaintop. Their screams and hollers were muted by the whipping gusts. Eventually, that led to a dispersion of the class.

To make matters worse, their professor collapsed in the middle of their operation. Byleth had not been feeling well for almost a week straight. It started off as a simple cold. A couple of coughs erupted from her throat during lecture and training. Many of the concerned students suggest that she get some rest. The instructor brushed it off. By the third day, Dimitri and Claude teamed up with Edelgard to drag her into Manuela’s clinic. Lest to say, the simple cold had transitioned into the flu. Medicinal herbs were provided in large quantity and a long scolding from both the experienced songstress and Jeralt.

Unfortunately, the Church of Seiros was not as lenient as Jerealt, Manuela, and the students had expected. Not even her girlfriend’s pleas could budge Rhea from her decision.

“I expect a great deal from Byleth… for if she were to fail this mission, then I have no use for her.”

Questionable, yet none were courageous enough to object with the archbishop’s commands. The holy maiden’s words were absolute, especially on monastery’s ground. Not that Jeralt and Edelgard trusted her in the first place. Had it not been for Byleth’s abrupt interjection during their dialogue exchanges, the Adrestian Empire’s princess would sock Rhea squarely in the face. It did not matter if she was marked with treason. What mattered is how out of character the archbishop was when it came to Byleth’s well-being.

The end results were the collapse of her significant other in midst of the deadly storm. A fever ravaged the poor instructor as her respiratory rate picked up its pace. Byleth furrowed her brows, her strengths trickling out of her body with every passing second and the cold seeping inward in replacement. If it weren’t for Edelgard’s presence, the teal-haired would have accidentally been left stranded within nature’s fury.

Thus, that led to where they are right now after hiding out in a nearby cave.

She stood in place for a second. Edelgard pursed her lips as she adjusted her hold on the older woman from behind. Despite the frigid temperature that threatens to cause frostbites and the relentless sunshine that dare to cause sunburns, the fur-coat student continued to march through the blanketed landscape in search of her comrades.

**She marched like a little toy soldier.**

Every single step dug her legs past her ankles. There would be the occasional wobble whenever she jutted her boot out too soon. Sometimes, if she was unlucky, she would land face-first on the soft surface with a small “oof!” Byleth would slip off from her back and gently plop on her side. The professor’s eyes peered through her slits as the white-haired struggled back up to her feet. She would brush off as much snow as possible from the older female’s figure and return to piggybacking Byleth.

**She marched like a little toy soldier.**

Another adjustment with her grip. The student glanced over her shoulder to check on her girlfriend. Fortunately, the ex-mercenary was still awake. Though there were times she would fall into a minute nap during the traverse… Edelgard grimaced whenever Byleth violently shuddered from her back. The fever was not going away anytime soon, and it appears to have worsened thanks to the harsh weather. She would rather freeze than stay warm from the flaming body heat that protrudes from her teacher.

**She marched like a little toy soldier.**

How long has she been walking for? Trails of her footsteps slowly came to erode due to the rapidly falling snowflakes. She paused and glanced upward at the sky. The sun was still high, yet the snow was not stopping any time soon. Misty breaths puffed out of her mouth as Edelgard resumed her travel. They had to travel upward to the summit. If she remembers correctly, there should be a village for them to rest. From there, she could reunite with her comrades and make plans to unify those that are still lost on the mountain. As for the mission… well, they could always do something about that in a later time. Rhea did not explicitly tell them when it should be completed. Newfound energy kicked her into gear, the student’s legs picking up the pace to their destination.

**She marched like a little toy soldier.**

It was becoming steeper. Natural, as climbing any mountain requires mental and physical fortitude. This was extra challenging considering how she had to carry Byleth. She dryly swallowed and examined her surroundings. Rocks and slabs… These minerals that formulated the structures of these mountains were becoming no more than hassles. If only the land was flat in its entirety… Just imagine how much time and energy would be saved for everyone! Edelgard shook her head and tightened her hold on Byleth. She must continue forward to their goal. As much as she wishes to sit down and take a breather, if the sun were to sink, they would be left in the darkness. During darkness, the temperature begins to scale down to a zone where no living creature would survive. Harsh conditions were avoidable with careful planning.

**She marched like a little toy soldier.**

Her worst-case scenario came true. Traversing by foot was too easy for the female, says the gods. It was time to place a barrier between where they were located and the village. The white-haired frowned with the sight of the white plumes. Those smokes were clearly from the area they were headed to. There’s just one complication to overcome… A rock wall presented itself before the female. Edelgard mouthed a numerical value as her lilac hues darted. If Byleth is able to remain awake and firmly hold onto the student for a minimum of 15 minutes, the axe-wielder should be able to safely cross them over.

“Byleth?” she gently shook. “Are you awake?”

“…”

“Byleth?”

“…?”

“I need to climb this wall.”

“…”

“So… I need you to hold onto me as tight as possible.”

“Okay.”

**She marched like a little toy soldier.**

Difficult is a euphemism to describe her situation. Perhaps it is her short stature to blame. Edelgard cursed her slow growth in heights as her white gloved hands grasped ahold of the rocks. Although she had no issue rock climbing, the fact that Byleth hung onto her added additional weight. It would be wrong to call her teacher a burden. She blamed herself for not training hard enough. What kind of emperor would she be for the Adrestian Empire if she fails to carry someone important towards their destination? Edelgard grit her teeth as she pulled her body up, sweat rolling down her face from the extreme condition. Half-way there… She just needs to hang on a little more…

**She marched like a broken toy soldier.**

Stupid, stupid, STUPID! A careless mistake led to an outcry and hand reaching outward. Hot breaths brushed Edelgard’s earlobe as Byleth began to whisper incoherent mumbles. The young lady ignored her instructor’s babbles. Feverish symptoms were likely to explain the teal-haired current personality. Yet she should have been more careful. She should have been more attentive to her girlfriend.

“I’m… sorry.”

Those were her last words as Byleth’s grips loosened. Edelgard had no way of catching her. She immediately released one hold on a rock, twisted her body around, and furiously attempt to snatch the free-falling professor. The older woman’s naturally outstretched fingers slipped past the grabbing motion.

“BYLETH!!!”

**She marched like a broken toy soldier.**

Nightfall came. It was to be expected as Edelgard had spent most of the evening searching for her professor. She trampled and fished for the teal-haired after scaling down the rough terrains. Although it should have been easy to spot the landed woman, the strong wind began to kick up a flurry of white flakes. Old footprints and traces of their travels were well-beyond recognizable with a new layer planted on top. Another snowstorm also rumbled from the distant. Edelgard’s arms swished and swooped her surroundings. This caused the normally stoic house leader to go into a frenzy. Now that the moon replaced the sun, she began to uncontrollably tremble from the lack of heat.

Before, she had Byleth to keep her warm. Now, she had no one. Her teeth chattered as her shaky hands scooped another chunk of snow and tossed it to the side. Still no trace of Byleth. Just… where could she be? Edelgard began to sniffle as she tearlessly wept from her fatal mistake.

How will she face Rhea? How will she face Jeralt? Most importantly… how will she face herself?

**She marched like a broken toy soldier.**

“I’m not dead… am I?”

Edelgard cracked open her eyelids. Safe to say, the darkness that had engulfed her earlier dissipated in a matter of seconds… though it is likely from the illumination of an oil lamp. She blinked. Then, she sat up from the straw mattress. A quick scan told her that she was inside of a hut. Decorated furniture and supplies resided. Nearby was Hubert, who crossed his arms and slept while sitting. The noble stared at him for a short period of time. He would normally be awake by now by the sound of her movement. Alas, he did not. The young male continued to slow his breathing, and his eyelids sealed shut for the public.

“…”

He must be tired. If Edelgard was beyond exhausted from the march, then the same could be said for her classmates. She widens her eyes. Classmates… Professor… Byleth! The vermillion female hurried out of the hut and broke out of the shelter in her casual wears. What a mistake for her to go out unprepared as a blast of cold wind tore through her epidermis and into her frail bones! Edelgard immediately hugged herself, teeth chattering, and nearly backed into her hut. She rooted her bare feet to the snowy grounds and glanced at her surroundings.

There were many huts. Fortunately, many of them had a source of light during this dark time of the day. Edelgard moistened her lower lip and began to hurry into the nearby hut. When she peered inside, suffice to say, it was a stroke of luck she did not need to rush into another hut.

Byleth was sleeping on the straw mattress, her blanket falling and rising at an even interval. Sitting by her side were both Linhardt and two elder males. All three were awake, so when they spotted the Black Eagle’s house leader, their brows rose.

“You’re finally awake, Lady Edelgard,” one of the older men spoke. “How are you feeling?”

“How’s Byleth?”

“Straight to the point as always, Lady Edelgard…” Linhardt scratched the side of his face as he diverted his attention back to their professor. “The professor got a nasty fever, but with the medicinal herbs and the power of her Crest, she should be fine.”

“…”

Linhardt curled his fingers inward and shot a look at Edelgard.

“Are you worried about the others?”

She nodded.

“…Don’t be. We’re all here by some miracle. It perplexes me as to how we all manage to come back together after our separation…”

Turns out, Linhardt, Caspar, and Hubert were the first ones to find the collapsed Edelgard. They frantically took her to the village first. As for Dorothea, Petra, Bernadetta, and Ferdinand, they were tasked by Hubert shortly afterward to search for the professor. It appears that Lady Luck marathon through her blessings as they had found the half-buried instructor in a nearby forest just minutes after the discovery of Edelgard.

“It seems a little too good to be true, isn’t it?”

“…Perhaps. If it weren’t for you all, then we could’ve lost the professor because of my mistake.”

“Don’t take it the hard way, Edelgard. You have us. We’re always here for you.”

**She marched like a big toy soldier.**

They had spent almost a week in the village. Lucky for them, their mission was situated in the same premise. A simple chore of exchanging goodies from the monastery with the merchants was all that had to be done. Not a single bloodshed became reality during their exchange. As for Byleth, she has been recovering at a steady pace. The medicinal herbs that have been ingested were conducting wonders upon her vitality. During this time, her students went out and about to assist the villagers with any other activities. Many of them studied and grasped the necessary survival skills for any snow day. Perhaps this trip wasn’t such a waste after all. Throughout their stay, Edelgard was always seen popping in and out of Byleth’s hut.

“You’re such a worrywart,” she teased the student and rubbed her head. “I won’t go anywhere.”

**She marched like a big toy soldier.**

Everyone had said their farewells to the villagers and their chief. Supplies were replenished and, even luckier for them, Pegasus riders were prominent here. Many of them were eager to bring them back to ground level from the mountain. It was the least they could do for these children and the recovering professor.

Many of the students engaged in their last-minute banter with one another as they hopped onto the horses one-by-one. Before the duo left onto their respective ride, Byleth pulled aside Edelgard. She planted a kiss on the girl’s forehead and smoothed her white hair.

“Thank you, Edelgard, for everything.”

**Finally, she came home like a big toy soldier. This would be a snow day Edelgard and Byleth would never forget for a long time.**


	2. Wavering Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, this took some time. I don't usually upload things so late during the schooldays, but I didn't have a chance to write this properly until late at night after my evening class. As for the prompt, "Light" can be interpreted in so many ways. Fortunately, it seems that it could be taken as a metaphor too... especially for Edelgard and Byleth.

Byleth was someone she naturally opened to. Edelgard didn’t think twice about it, but the words had flown right out of her mouth like a broken melody the day Byleth had entered her bedroom.

“I… suppose it does not hurt to tell you.”

How strange! It was only the second month since they have met with each other. They hardly knew much about one another, save it for their names. If they ever spoke about their past, the basic likes and dislikes were checked off from their get-to-know list. Nothing more, nothing less. However, that fateful night, it was as if Edelgard’s rigid dam cracked under pressure.

“I could never rid of these nightmares.”

Nightmares that had plagued her were frequent. She was almost used to the night terrors that threatens to expel her sanity to the underworld. Even Hubert was unable to quell the raging beast terrifying the young noble! Her screams and anguished moans echoed from her chambers! None of the students from nearby were able to offer comfort either! So, who could she turn to?

“My father could not save me.”

No one.

“Hubert couldn’t even save me.”

Absolutely no one.

“I’m so scared of the darkness.”

No one could save her from this entity.

Until Byleth came around.

The older female’s features were scribbled with perplexity. She had shifted her eyes to the side, her mouth briefly moving as if she inaudibly whispered to an imaginary being. Then, the mattress dipped. Warmth enveloped the young girl almost immediately; protective arms wrapped around the white-haired. The professor never judged nor stepped out of line with Edelgard. Instead, as Edelgard’s face rest on the soft bosoms, the instructor muttered,

“I will be your light to your darkness, Edelgard.”

That was right…

What is the opposite of darkness?

Light; light is the opposite of darkness.

It was the only material to combat against it.

They were drunk upon the rays Byleth had shone to Edelgard’s life. Their tolerance heightened when their relationship morphed from mere comrades to friendship to lovers. The light illuminated their figures even brighter than ever! Nightmares begone! Darkness is at bay! None shall bypass the source that is called Byleth, lest they are exposed to their opposite!

But what if that light starts to waver?

What if it starts to flicker?

What if that light… is extinguished?

That concept never crossed through her mind, and neither did it cross through the other female. Unfortunately, neglect became a reality. Tis’ not the neglect from Edelgard. No— She was not one to blame! Not one shall blame the mighty rising emperor for the Adrestian Empire! Neglection lay in the fault of one other person.

“You shouldn’t push yourself so hard, my teacher.”

The professor was so engrossed in beaming light to Edelgard’s life, she heeded little attention to the creeping darkness from her own shadows. It was unnoticeable at first. Byleth’s stoic exterior contrasted her inner state. The twinkles in her navy hues, the inappropriate tease, the gentle nature of her teachings… They were all a normal part of her personality. Nothing was out of place.

Alas, as the weeks crawled by, more and more missions were distributed to her class. Objections from Jeralt and Byleth were unheard of as Rhea and Seteth command that they do their part for the Church of Seiros.

“May the Goddess watch over you.”

Someone like Catherine would drink that nectar right up without sparing a thought. Someone like Byleth would furiously shake that poison away.

Nonetheless, she, her class, and the hired battalions marched onward for their missions. Simple operations to guard an important figure was granted for the first few times. By their fourth assignment, the students and Byleth took up arms to eliminate the rebels. Though her students were no stranger to bloodshed thanks to their very first mission, the teal-haired was stricken with grief from their reactions. Every death weighed heavily in their heart. It was prominently shown on her girlfriend’s face.

Edelgard had always possessed pained features with every fatal strike with her axe. A future emperor must be strong and willing to cut down anyone that stands in her path. However, she is still a young girl at the tender age of 18. She needed time to be a teenager, and she needed time to be the recently acquired title of a young adult. So far, she is having none of that.

“It’s unavoidable,” she once mumbled. Crimson that stained her steel axe dripped into a newly-form small puddle within the dirt. She raised her lilac hues and directed her gaze on her professor. A strained smile came to life. “But if it were, I would like to consider that option.”

“…”

Byleth was not sure what to say. Lack of verbal cues was replaced with an extension of her hand. She firmly positioned her hand on the noble’s shoulder. Both of her brows furrowed as she made desperate attempts to soothe her girlfriend.

The tactician had to do something about this… and quick. Tasks that were monthly eventually shortened to mere days-worth of notice. There was almost no warning from the given task. Seteth would bestow an important assignment to her and her class on the same day on rare occasions! Byleth grimaced each time she received a new operation.

_‘ They’re never going to make it at this rate. ‘_

Hence, the mantle must be taken on her own. The professor could not put her students in harm’s way. Not with the way the Church of Seiros was treating them.

These missions were slowly delivered on time. What made the quick results impressive was the fact Byleth went into battle on her own with Jeralt’s mercenaries. Jeralt would occasionally pop in to lend a hand for his daughter, but most of the work was solely derived from the teal-haired. The results were always successful. Not a single failure tainted her record at the monastery. She was even beginning to amplify her name to the world.

“The Ashen Demon has finally made its return!”

Hark, her students are not in unnecessary danger anymore! Rejoice! Byleth, Jeralt, and their mercenary goons can take them on! After all, their education is most important!

Yet it came at a deadly cost. The shadow that waited from behind lunged at the professor. Its claws began to shred apart her stoic exterior; its exposing darkness began to chew her up from the inside out. Byleth’s physical and emotional traits were beginning to collapse under the agonizing pressure. The stoic features had mirrored her internal state. The twinkles that slyly shone from her hues dulled. When she cracked a small smile, it looked crooked.

The light that illuminated and basked Edelgard’s lonesome body began to dim. Black began to rapidly surround the two figures. Head lowered, Byleth’s weary eyes glued to empty space below as she fell to her knees, terrified of the dominating darkness.

_‘ It’s dark… and cold. ‘_

She was never in any extreme situation like Edelgard. She was never in any extreme situation as the rest of her students. She simply led an ordinary life as a mercenary with her father. However, the light that she continuously showered on Edelgard was expelled. She is not the light anymore. She became inflicted with the darkness.

_‘ I’m scared. ‘_

As if history were to repeat itself, Byleth nearly shot up from her mattress, sweat gleaming from her forehead. Her scarred knuckles whitened as her grip on the sheet threatened to be crushed. She was breathless, her pupils dilated and darted all around her bedroom. The nightmare that plagued her was becoming more and more frequent. These uninvited guests showcased various imagery relating to the deaths of her students from an unfortunate accident. If one mission were to go wrong, it would become a reality instead.

“Byleth?”

The reason the instructor was unable to sit up on the bed was due to Edelgard’s strong arms. She was being hugged from behind by the noble. Although she was unable to turn around, she felt hot breaths tickle her shoulder. A shudder ran down her spine as the youngster asked,

“Is it the nightmares again?”

Byleth slowed her breathing. Her jawlines became visible as she slowly nodded. Silence followed afterward. Edelgard proceeded to bury her face into the older woman’s neck. The white-haired began to shower kisses and nuzzles onto the exposed skin, her legs slowly tangling with the other’s and her blanketed embrace tightening. She closed her eyes and proclaimed,

“I will be your light to your darkness, Byleth.”


	3. Back to Back Gifting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Back to Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost wanted to do a battle scene, but I thought it would be too generic for the theme. So... what if Byleth tossed gifts at Edelgard like we, as the player, would do to increase our bonds with the characters?

Gifts are pleasant. Whether it be for a special occasion or a simple act of kindness, a pleasant fuzzy sensation would spread throughout one’s beating heart. The effects would amplify by tenfold if it was geared towards the receiver’s likes. Although there are few exceptions, such as Byleth, who would barely crack anything more than a simple nod or smile, many find it near impossible to shove the giddy reaction to the back burner.

“My teacher…”

Scarlet carnations. Varying flowers bloomed all-year-round, yet this species was one of her favorites. It’s a shame it only grows under rare conditions… The fact that her professor took the time out of her day to handpick this uncommon blossom tickles her fancy. Edelgard held the singular plant close to her chest, her lilac hues sparkling. A tinge of red discoloration occurred on her cheeks as a genuine toothy grin broke out.

“Thank you.”

Byleth returned a smile of her own and, after caressing her girlfriend’s face, pecked her lips.

“Anything for you, El.”

The next day lazily transitioned into their present. At the monastery, for once, Rhea had nothing for the students of Black Eagle. Every month they were given a special operation to attend to thanks to their fearsome authority and raw strength. However, this month’s tasks were handed off to both Hanneman and the Blue Lions. One would expect the students and elder professor to be disgruntled. Fortunately, they showcased the complete opposite, Dimitri valiantly taking charge of their responsibilities.

“I would love to give you some time to relax, Professor,” Dimitri cautiously reeled his wooden lance back. At the training ground, the young prince crouched, beads of sweat crawled down on the side of his face. He moistened his lips, the older female adjusting her offensive posture with the wooden sword. “I think it’s fair that we take turns with these missions.”

It was a blessing in disguise. Were the stars and planets aligned?

“I’m not sure, kiddo, but you should seriously take this opportunity to enjoy yourself.” Jeralt shrugged his shoulders and shook his head after hearing his daughter’s question. Soon, he playfully tapped the back of his hand on Byleth’s head. “Don’t overwork yourself. You should go spend some time with Lady Edelgard.”

And so, she took his advice to heart. Both Dimitri and Jeralt encouraged the teal-haired to recharge for the upcoming month. Besides, the two knew very well that she and Edelgard should spend some private moments with one another. Romance had no place in times of conflict. Everyone knew that. Yet this rare tranquil moment offered repose to their tired and weary souls. The Black Eagles were able to kick back and revert to their childish natures. As for these two, Byleth and Edelgard immediately gobbled up this scarce time for each other.

What better way than to provide another surprise present to Edelgard’s doorstep?

“These are so pretty…”

Scarlet carnations. This time, there was not one, but five of them. A small band neatly clumped the botanical organism as the noble glanced down at the vermillion depths. She brought them up close, gave it a whiff, and beamed. They not only smelled lovely, but they were also as healthy as they could be.

“I must say, I’m surprised you managed to grow these here on monastery’s ground.”

“It takes time and patience.”

Or could it be from luck? Whatever it was, the house leader treasured these scarlet carnations in her bedroom.

Students that shuffled by her opened bedroom would spot the precious flowers resting in a simple vase. It’s a bold proclamation from the future emperor that her professor had bestowed a wonderful gift to her life. Every single time Edelgard returns to her dormitory, she would always leap onto her bed, sink her elbows into the mattress, rest her chin on the palm of her hands, and stare in awe at the carnations. Both of her feet would occasionally tap and bump their toes with each other as she daydreams about her girlfriend.

_‘ It would be wonderful if they were a common flower… Though its rarity is a part of its charm. ‘_

The days began to crawl onward at a snail-like pace. Lectures were conducted on weekdays, seminars were hosted on the weekends, hobbies were pursued, and bonding activities were played out. However…

“U-Um… Byleth?”

Scarlet carnations… again. And— wait a minute, are there other flowers mixed into the bouquet? Edelgard lowered the carefully wrapped present in her grip, her brows horizontally straightened as she stared at Byleth. Gifting is a pleasant event in one’s life. However, there is such a thing as one too many gifts… and it so just happens to be from the older female. Sweat flew out of the house leader’s head as stars twinkled from Byleth’s direction. The corner of Edelgard’s mouth twitched.

“…thank you for the flowers.”

This was the tenth time Byleth had given her these blossoms. Though they are her favorite, isn’t this an overkill? Other floral species mingled in too. That doubled the overkill. Her shoulders slumped and a resigned sigh slipped out. When her instructor’s features offered subtle hints of puzzlement, Edelgard immediately piped in with a tiny smile.

“I think these are plenty. I hope you do understand that there is only so much room I have for them.”

It appears that her message has been relayed appropriately. The scarlet carnations came no more afterward. Edelgard will miss the one-sided gifting from her older girlfriend… Although it was a joyful time spent, realistically-speaking, this was applying pressure on the receiver’s end.

“Byleth...”

Dear goodness, the flowers stopped coming, but randomized gifts were provided to the girl in its stead. Everything ranging from vital instruments for documentations and a map of Fodlan to obscure items about fishing and leisure activities was thrust to Edelgard. Edelgard was unsure of how to take it all in, especially with a How-To textbook on “making friends with your enemies” she received just now. She gulped and hugged the worn hardcopy.

“Byleth, I think these gifts are fabulous, but you know I don’t need most of them.”

“?”

“I’m being serious.”

“…”

Disappointment scrawled all over Byleth’s facial features. Perhaps it was too much of an overkill… Gifting is an act of making another person happy. She had done so with other students, but perhaps even more so with her girlfriend. What the socially awkward woman had forgotten was the importance of gifting. Having it done every single day for the past 20 days might have led her action with a negative connotation. There was also the hassle Edelgard had to bear too. Right now, her bedroom is cluttered. Claude would always loudly whistle whenever he peeked into her opened room.

“Never knew you were such a hoarder, Edelgard.”

“I am not!”

“You sure about that?”

“Ugh, Claude, just get out of here.”

The growth of her clutter came to a complete stop after she spoke to her professor. Days began to tick by as the gifts that once occurred on a daily basis cease to exist. Edelgard rolled on her mattress, her fingers scrunching the vermillion blanket within her grasp upon stopping on her side. She narrowed her eyes. It would be a lie to say that she did not miss Byleth’s frequent presents. Edelgard never had anyone reward nor selflessly provide a gift in her entire life. When they did, it was because of a birthday celebration. Nothing more, nothing less. Byleth was the first one to break that mold.

“Um… I hope you like it.”

Another gift. This time, Byleth imparted a teddy bear to the young lady. The stuffed animal was large enough to comfortable hug without sacrificing quality. Byleth shifted her feet as she murmured,

“I made it myself.”

Edelgard examined the creature. She tilted her head, stared at it some more, and twinkled.

“This is well-made. It reminds me of you.”

Then, she pressed her lips on the tip of the bear’s nose. Byleth’s face became as red as a beet from witnessing the intimate action. Her girlfriend mentioned that the stuffed animal reminded her of Byleth… What was that supposed to mean?

Whatever it was, Byleth was at least grateful that her gift went through. The sight of Edelgard’s cheery disposition was contagious; it would even infect members from the other houses. This viral infection came to attach itself to the professor too. She began to tear down her emotional stunted growth and let its wings fly for freedom of expression after spending the majority of her spare time with the Adrestian Empire’s princess. (Sothis seems pleased with the progression.)

Byleth reached over to rub Edelgard’s head. The white-haired immediately caved into the warmth and nuzzled as if she were a cat. This made Byleth chuckle.

“Since we’re almost at the end of the month, I think you have room for one more present.”

“?”

The plushie dropped to the ground. Edelgard’s eyes nearly boggled out of its sockets when her teacher retracted her hand and began to strip her armor. Granted, they were inside the noble’s dormitory. There was no one out in the hallway nor was anyone planning to return back to this second floor for a long while. When the student rushed to slam the door shut, Byleth had begun to peel off her tights. Redness boiled over Edelgard’s face as she tried to form a coherent sentence.

“W-What do you think you’re doing?!”

“I’ve saved the best present for you.”

To make her point even more obvious, Byleth pointed at herself. This caused a mini-mushroom explosion to implode over Edelgard’s head.

“#$*%&#$@!!!”

The back-to-back gifting had not prepared her for the rest of today. Byleth was always so unpredictable... Not that she minded, of course.


	4. Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self-explanatory. Edelgard likes cake, Byleth delivers.

Edelgard has always liked sweets. Though her past was riddled with plenty of misfortunes and tragedy, the one thing that never eroded away was her love towards these tasty treats.

Oh, how much her eyes lit up at the sight of cakes! Teatime was a frequent activity between her and Lysithea. Every week, the two would spare an hour or so to indulge in the sugary content. Their palates were delighted by the fluffy texture. Their appetite sated by the burst of flavors. Their sight appeased by the colorful decorations. Cake was and still is mankind’s best creation.

“…”

Byleth crossed her arms. She stared intensely at the oven in isolation within the open kitchen. Adorned over her usual mercenary attire is a white apron; splotches of pink and yellow tainted the pristine fabrics. As students were settling in for the night, so did the staff from the cafeteria. The eatery was empty, save it for the few soldiers and guards during their night shifts. That meant it was free for usage so long as one cleans up after themselves. This professor took advantage of the scarce opportunity.

“…”

Her navy hues never once left the heated equipment.

“Let’s hope you didn’t add salt in this time.”

Sothis floated nearby. She plopped her arms on Byleth’s head as if she were a table, then rested her chin on the disheveled hair. The teal-haired resisted the urge to swat her away. She opted to remain silent, the only response being a sigh.

…she didn’t add salt, right?

Her index finger that began to tap on her exposed arm hastened. Byleth moistened her lower lip, and she gulped in hopes of eliminating the sudden dryness of her throat. She shifted her gaze elsewhere as beads of sweat flew out of her head. The confidence that once possessed the professor began to melt into a sticky pile of uncertainty. (Thanks, Sothis!)

“Hm? What’s with that worried expression?” The green-haired remarked once again, this time peering down at her host. Not even two seconds ticked by until it clicked in her head. A faint smirk formed on her lips as Sothis returned to her resting posture. She closed her eyelids and stifled a yawn. “I’m certain you did not make the same mistake. I checked the content this time around.”

“You didn’t have to—”

“I had to. Otherwise, you would’ve panicked.”

“I would not.”

“Your body doesn’t agree.”

“…”

“Dear child… I’m sure your Edelgard would be disappointed if you gifted her with an atrocious-tasting cake.” Sothis exhaled loudly and, while floating, nestled onto Byleth as if she were a pillow. “I wouldn’t want that to happen to you.”

She wasn’t wrong about that. If anything, Byleth had no choice but to succeed. Failure is not an option.

One might also wonder why this stoic professor would spend her quiet night making a cake. The funding provided by the Church was plenty enough to purchase one at the bakery. Time and energy would be saved in the process, and a delicious cake still waits for their owners at the end of the day. Edelgard had always bought her sweets. What difference will that make?

Well… she overhead Lysithea and Ferdinand about Edelgard’s strong liking towards sweets. Their private teatime parties would always consist of these delicacies; the young noble’s likes also extended towards cakes. Normally, Byleth would leave the two to be. Lest to say an exchange perked her ears one fateful night during her patrol.

“Lady Edelgard, has anyone ever baked you something?”

“Not yet.”

“What a shame… Perhaps you should ask Dorothea to make you some.”

“I prefer not to bother her with these requests.”

“I see. How about the Professor? I think she’s capable of it.”

“By— Teacher? O-Oh, I’m not too sure about that…”

“Why not?”

“She might be too busy to bake something for us.”

“The future is unpredictable. It might be too early to make that conclusion.”

“I can only hope so…”

The way Lysithea guided their conversation almost made it seem as if she purposely hinted at the professor— Actually, she was. Lysithea was always perceptive to her surroundings. Edelgard may have not noticed Byleth’s presence as her back was facing the doorway, but the other white-haired sensed her beyond the partially opened door. A faint smile scrawled her features as she tipped the teacup to her lips.

“You should place more faith in your girlfriend, Lady Edelgard.”

“G-Girlfriend!?”

“Why are you acting like I just blew your cover?”

“Well— I… Um… That’s… it’s just… embarrass… ing…”

“Hoh~ What a rarity to see you flustered.”

“Lysithea, I will take away your sweets if you say any more.”

“Okay, okay, I won’t tease.”

“Good—”

“Though you should seriously place more faith in the Professor. Don’t forget to invite me too!”

With newfound knowledge of her girlfriend’s interest, the instructor decided to make her next weekly gift for the student a bit different: making the cake from scratch on her own.

However… a couple of problems reared its head into this ambitious project.

There was the issue of her inept bakery skills. She could cook heartful meals, and she could improvise on the spot when it came to breakfast, lunch, and dinner. But dessert? Byleth never ate many sweets as being a mercenary provided very little chance to do so, but she expected it to taste like heaven based on Edelgard’s and Lysithea’s fixation to the treat.

Ingredients were purchased from the market, and some ingredients forced the professor to scour villages and towns outside of the monastery’s wall on her own. She engaged in haggles and arguments over rare items required for the baking process. The equipment were provided upon request by the staff, but no one had time to teach Byleth how to bake. Those who were free to mentor were not exactly the sort of person one would go to for advice.

Jeralt was the worst one of them all.

“I don’t know, kiddo. I know nobles love chocolate, so why not throw them into the batter? I’m not sure if you need to melt them or not… but give it a try.”

“…”

That didn’t work at all. Rather, that advice, accompanied by her amateur skillsets, nearly burnt down the cafeteria! Sothis combination of scolding and laughter echoed in Byleth’s skull as she and the Gatekeeper furiously dumped water onto the smoking oven. Had it not been for the kind soul who had worked that day’s night shift, the fire would have spread towards the other appliances. Rhea and Seteth— especially Seteth— would not be happy if they were to catch news of her wild nightly adventures at the monastery’s kitchen!

“Professor, please be more careful!” he shook his head. “I wouldn’t want to see you get hurt!”

The two eventually chuckled it off. It was a little too comical not to find it amusing. Though it was a little difficult to hide the incident from Edelgard. Byleth would always beat around the bush and scamper away once this particular topic arises. Lysithea, Claude, and Mercedes did their best to distract Edelgard from wringing the truth from Byleth. They dragged her around the monastery with useless tasks. Some offered teatime parties. There was also the training ground and seminars hosted by other knights and teachers. They did everything in their power to keep her away from the professor and the kitchen at night. At least until the cake has been properly made.

“…”

The present time ex-mercenary knelt. While Sothis took a small nap overhead, Byleth cracked open the oven’s lid. A puff of steam blew onto her face as a result. She shook off the heat and, with oven mittens, pulled out the baked good.

“!”

The cake…

Its fluffiness…

Its texture…

Its color…

It was a success! Compared to the first few times earlier this week… this one upheld its shape and retained the flavoring she had instilled into the product. Imaginary musical notes bounced off from her head as she placed the finished product onto the counter. Now it was time for the creams and toppings. Byleth shifted her attention over to the sliced strawberries and white cream. The mittens came off, her hands were washed, and the decorations commenced.

Time dashed forward as the professor was kept busy in the kitchen. By the time she was finished, the sun had already risen from the distant. One well-known rooster cried out on the cafeteria’s rooftop to signal the early morning. Guards and soldiers that were on night shift huddled back to their quarters without hesitation; their replacements immediately arrived in conjunction with their leave. The new day was a weekend, but for Byleth, it had dawned upon her that she literally stayed up 24 hours to make this cake happen.

“Don’t you want to get some sleep?”

“No.”

This is worrisome. Dark shadows were prominent under her eyes, yet she refused to crawl into her mattress

“Oh dear…” Sothis immediately reached out to ruffle with Byleth’s hair. “You did a good job, though. I’m proud of you, Byleth.”

Hearing praise from the usually critical Sothis… she flashed a weary grin at the floating girl. That gave an extra dose of energy to mechanically operate for the morning. Byleth placed both hands on her hips, her sparkling hues observing the piece of fine work she had created. A couple of kitchen staff and chefs coming in for their morning shift too observed the cake. One of them whistled.

“You made this? Good job, Professor.”

The end product was a strawberry cake. It stood proudly on the counter with ease. All that hard work was worth it. Byleth yawned loudly as she wobbled on her feet. Though it did not come without a price. The effort she placed on this dessert was exchanged with her rest. She blinked a few times.

How was she going to bring this to Edelgard? Should she call for her? If she was going to deliver it, would it be possible to deliver it? What if she drops it? Or worst, what if the heat from outside turns this beautiful art into a pile of gooey flavors?

She shuddered at the thought. That would be a nightmare. Imagine the fright Edelgard would have upon seeing the discombobulated cake! She might as well deliver it during the time of Halloween!

“My, you’re up early.”

Fortunately for the professor, that horror was never going to be a reality. Edelgard had arrived at the cafeteria bright and early for breakfast. On weekdays, weekends, she was always on time for her meals. What she did not expect was to bump into her professor this early in the day. (Byleth tends to sleep in during weekends.) The white-haired adjusted her uniform’s collar as her eyes darted between the older woman and the recently made cake. She narrowed her eyes. Then, those lilac hues widened.

“Byleth… did you stay up all night to make a cake…?”

“Yes.”

Despite the fatigue that plagued the older woman, she motioned towards the sweet treat; a twinkle shining from the corner of her eye.

“It’s for you.”

“You… did you really do this for me?”

“Yes.”

“Lysithea was right…” Edelgard covered her mouth, her cheeks becoming rosy. “It was right of me to place my faith in you.”

“Did you say something?”

She shook her head. Then, she grabbed ahold of Byleth’s hands and crashed her lips into the older woman’s. Byleth nearly melted into a pile of goo herself once Edelgard pulled away. Excitement lit up like fireworks behind her lilac hues.

“Thank you, Byleth, thank you!”

Suffice to say, Edelgard chomped on the dessert with delight for the morning. Gorging on it was something of a sight to see for the lucky early risers. (It appears the concept of moderation does not exist for Edelgard when it comes to sweets…) Ferdinand and Hubert did complain about the abrupt change of dieting for today, and Lysithea threw a small tantrum with the lack of invitation from Byleth. Not that it mattered to the two. Byleth reveled in her results and Edelgard basked in the results.

Shortly afterward…

“Byleth.”

“Yes?”

“I think you should have some dessert too.”

“I’m not much of a sweets person— El… What are you doing?”

“I didn’t say your dessert had to be another cake.”

“…”

She certainly received a dessert of her own; it was a “cake” that she could still taste to this day. 


	5. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I will have almost no time to write for today (technically yesterday) and tomorrow, this prompt will feature a short work.

**First meet**

It was a horrid scene. Compared to Claude and Dimitri, Edelgard was easy to waver from fatigue. Their breaths were fast, their heart thumping powerfully against their chest. Every single glance over their shoulders inched them closer and closer to their demise. The bandit's leader and his goons were chasing after the house leaders. For what reason? They were not sure. However, what was clear was the opposing force's intention to slaughter them. Swords and axes glimmered from the moonlight; the pair hoping to sink its blade into their sturdy flesh. A shudder ran down their spine. One strike and they were out. 

Fortunately, Edelgard and the others bumped into Jeralt and Byleth. 

The duo stared at the exhausted trio. Sweat shone on their damp skin, their hues were shaky from the instinctual dashing. Edelgard's chest heaved as Dimitri pleaded for help. 

"I apologize for the sudden request, but we need your help to chase away the bandits." 

Jeralt's features firmed. He examined the three students with little remorse for their situation. Edelgard slowed her breathing, a hand placed on her chest. The man didn't trust them... but that is to be expected. If she recalled correctly, this man was once a member of the Knights of Seiros. Powerful and spectacular. His existence brought meaning to the battlefield. However, records had mentioned his disappearance and abrupt leave from the order. The fact that he stood before them as a leader of the mercenary group speaks volumes of his enigmatic history. 

The white-haired straightened her posture the instant his sight landed on her. He blinked. Then, he shot a glance over at his daughter. Though no words were exchanged, she nodded. This caused Jeralt to shake his head and motioned a hand in the air. 

"We'll help you." 

Edelgard could not help but mention how kind the teal-haired was. She did have an oblivious look on her face... Not that it mattered. Byleth approached the trio and muttered, 

"I'm Byleth." 

Dimitri and Claude exchanged their names; the Adrestian Empire's princess was the last to respond. 

"I'm Edelgard von Hresvelg from the Adrestian Empire." 

**First save**

Edelgard was always saving herself. No one was able to save her. Not her father... Not her siblings... Not her mother... Not even Hubert. No one had been able to step in and grab her from the darkness. And when someone reaches out to her, they were immediately cut off from her life. It was as if fate mocked the poor student. Fate suggested that isolation is her only friend. 

The conflict had slowly died down to its finale. It was a predictable battle. Byleth and Jeralt showcased tremendous strength during the battle. Their raw capabilities were so overpowered, the entire exchange was one-sided. 

"Die!" 

Edelgard snapped her head to the right. The bandit's leader rushed in her direction, his axe raised high in the air. She cursed herself for losing her own iron axe in the midst of conflict. It appears that she had no choice but to make use of the dagger. Her hand rested on the handle. One fluid motion slicked the small blade out of its sheath. Horizontally aimed at the rapidly approaching man, her brows furrowed and she grits her teeth. 

Until Byleth popped into her sight. At first... it felt like deja vu. There was a visual flash of the older woman pushing away Edelgard; the heavy weapon that the foe possessed planted into the female's back. Yet none of that became a reality. Instead, a swift flick of Byleth's wrist sent the gruff man backward, his axe wildly flying in the same direction. His cries were shortly muffled once his back smacked against the grassy ground. Byleth puffed out air and lowered her tense shoulders, her sword still aimed at the enemy. Edelgard, on the other hand, had her eyes wide open and jaw slacked. 

**First teacher**

Originally, the Black Eagles had a professor. It was a young male in his late-20s. He was gentle and sweet, but had little control over his sympathetic nature. Maybe it was a little too sympathetic as his personality led to his downfall. A trip to the woods for training during the first week of school went haywire for the class. They were to be taught about terrains, not how to get lost in one. Their professor disappeared from their life permanently the instant they bumped into an old woman. 

"I will be back soon, everyone. I need to walk her out of the woods." 

Such a statement was unheeded. He never returned afterward. 

The students used their perceptive skills to navigate themselves out of the dreaded premise. Should they linger any longer, perhaps large beasts lurk in the dark, their mouth salivating with anticipation of a new meal. From that day onward, they were unable to locate nor find a new professor. Rhea promised them one, but it had been another week full of nothing more than self-taught courses. Manuela and Hanneman tried their best to teach the third house, but they were overwhelmed with the two other houses. 

"Oh, I did not expect you to be our professor." 

Byleth nodded, her dull navy hues staring directly at Edelgard's. They stood inside of the classroom, the two awaiting for the other Black Eagle's students to meet-and-greet the instructor. Edelgard placed a hand on her hip and faintly smiled. It would be a lie to say that she was not happy about the older female's decision. She had chosen the right house to teach.

"I look forward to having you as our teacher." 

"..." 

"You're a quiet one, aren't you?" 

A tilt of the head and emotionless features said plenty about the rhetorical question. 

**First compliment **

It came from the left field. Had it not been for Ferdinand's constant "I am Ferdinand von Aegir" slogan, Edelgard would have thought she was dreaming.

They had been fighting for some time now, and the months on the calenders began to crawl by at a fast pace. The third month in and the students are already being treated as if they were soldiers for the Church of Seiros. The Black Eagles were given special tasks that only they were capable of handling. Perhaps this is due to their esteemed professor and ability to teach her students as well-rounded fighters.

"Good job, Edelgard." 

The praise was merely due to a quick dodge attempt from an archer's line of sight, but it was the first compliment she's received from Byleth. Something about it just made her giddy on the inside. 

**First hug**

Nightmares had always plagued the poor female. Horrors of her past constantly haunt her to no end. It didn't matter if she drank herbal tea bitter enough to rattle a knight in hopes of curing those dark dreams, it never went away. She would always bolt upright on the mattress, her entire figure trembling violently as she tightly gripped ahold of her blanket. 

It was never going to end, was it?

Alas, it had gotten slightly better with the presence of a familiar figure she dearly respects. 

Byleth embraced the young girl into a hug. From what Edelgard could tell, no one has ever seen the older female hug anyone, save it for her own father. Was it out of pity? If it was, there were other alternatives for the teal-haired to express comfort. Skinship was something Byleth rarely cooperated with. Even Dorothea had trouble teasing and fooling around with the professor. Byleth was either too dense or outright rejects the notion. Yet here she is, pulling Edelgard into her chest. Protective arms wrapped around the shaking student as she whispered, 

"I'm here for you." 

**First crush**

Edelgard was never one to think twice about romance. Dorothea had spurred the topic to mind, but it had only existed as an afterthought. There was no time for love. She had much to do in her lifetime, and there was a time limit to everything in her plan. Should she overstep her boundaries and miss the deadline, she would have failed her personal agenda. Failure was never an option for the future emperor.

But a crush... She crushed hard on Byleth. 

The young student cast aside the turbulent emotions that swirled within her core. At least, she tried to. The hurricane settled inside of her beating organ, and it managed to wreck havoc every single time her eyes laid upon the professor. Those toned muscles... Those faint scars that littered her exposed legs and arms... Those twinkles that gleamed from the corner of her eyes... The curvature of her hips... The gentle, but fleeting touches from her... Little details that one would normally gloss over were sticking out from Byleth. 

Has she gone mad? 

**First confession**

Confessions were not her forte. She had been proposed before, but never had it been the other way around. Lysithea and Dorothea assisted the white-haired in her ambition to deliver a heart-warming letter and a message to the older woman. They prepped her, trained her, and most importantly, taught her the right words to say. After all, it would be bad if Edelgard unintentionally friendzoned the professor! The intensive training eventually paid off as she made an appointment for a private tutoring session with Byleth. 

There was no one to interrupt them. (Thanks to Lysithea and Dorothea booting everyone away from the closed Black Eagle's lecture hall.) It was the perfect opportunity to strike. Edelgard lowered her head, her cheeks flushed. She fiddled with the white envelope from behind her back. Compared to the practice sessions held by her friends, the real deal was harder to achieve. Edelgard gulped once she spotted Byleth raising a brow. She had to speak now or forever remain silent. The answer was clear as a day between the two options. 

"I love you, my teacher."

"..."

"..." 

"...Do you mean it?" 

Edelgard nodded. "Yes. I would never say something without meaning behind them." She extended the letter to the ex-mercenary. "This is for you."

**First kiss**

Out of all her firsts, this one was the most special. If there was one memory she would want to retain for the rest of her life, it was when their lips pressed among each other. The first kiss was quiet and tranquil. Perhaps it was a little too slow for the first go too. Nonetheless, it held a remarkable place in her mind. Their hot bated breaths were slightly visible after the honeyed smooch. They kissed in the field, free of their responsibilities, if only for a temporary. 

Then, they chuckled and leaned on each other's forehead. 

"I love you, El." 

"I love you too, Byleth." 


	6. I'm Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: I'm yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make it up for not updating on-time (I was volunteering the entire day for the hospital), I decided to make this both angsty (to an extent) and full-blown lemon... squeezy lemonade. (GOD, I am really REALLY getting old with writing these sort of things.) The rating has been updated for the sake of this day's prompt. 
> 
> Beware of minor implications of rape from another character! Also, please turn back if you do NOT want to be spoiled! This contains massive spoilers about Byleth's origin and the following characters: Sothis, Rhea, Seteth, Flayn, Jeralt. You have been warned! 
> 
> Otherwise, hope you enjoy this. I apologize for the late upload! Day 7 should be out tomorrow evening due to spending most of today working on Day 6. 
> 
> P.S. I'll give you bonus brownie points if you know where the lyrics came from in the fiction. Like I'll seriously write a OS in return for knowing its origin.

People sometimes think the world revolves around them. A singular entity in a vast space that shines the brightest. It was their life, and it was their life alone. No one has any control over it. Not their family. Not their friends. Not their enemies. No one. Absolutely no one. They were who they were. No one can define their existence.

Yet fate is sometimes cruel. That singular entity— that person, can be manipulated and placed under a hold from their oppressors. Brutal methods were enforced to brainwash the individual. Terrorize them. Drag them down with metallic chains fit for wild beasts. Mouths muffled by hands tainted with their very own blood. Blindfolds concealing the truth from them. False beliefs instilled into them. Obedience a necessity to survive the next day. And when a savior appears, they are taken away just as quickly as they appear. Oh, how terrifying it must be to open up to their significant other! Everything can go south so quickly… as for Byleth Eisner.

_‘ I don’t want to be used. ‘_

A shudder ran down her spine amidst her violent trembles. The teal-haired can be spotted in her private quarter, seated on her royal mattress in her loungewear. Legs pulled close to her chest, Byleth’s fingers tangled with her locks, her nails digging into the sensitive scalp. The weak heart that finally came back to life thumped heavily upon her chest; its pounding reaching her eardrums. These symptoms were becoming more and more frequent as the days crawled by… She gritted her teeth and felt her respiration hastened.

_‘ I’m scared. ‘_

How out of character, one may ask! She stands strong in adversary with features relating her to the infamous nickname, “Ashen Demon.” She commands the armies and battalions with ease. She commends those with their valiant efforts. She becomes a sly fox when teasing her alumni. She pridefully married an emperor of the Adrestian Empire. Hark, is this the Byleth everyone has come to respect and love?

The aftermath of the war was over, but the physical and emotional scars remain. Upon learning the truth about her origin from Rhea, Seteth, Flayn, and Jeralt, she wanted nothing more than to crawl under a hole and stay put. A rush of emotions that she had been bottling up over the years was becoming to rear its head from the corner— That wasn’t right… It came crashing into her fragile mental state like a tsunami. War had kept her emotions in check, but now that the main conflict was finally over with the staggering defeat of Rhea, nothing was keeping them back. Accompanied by poor coping mechanisms, it was inevitable PTSD would terrorize the ex-mercenary every night.

**“I’m sorry to leave you behind like this, Byleth...”**

No…

**“We’re like family!”**

No…!

**“It is my duty to protect you.”**

No!

**“Mother, you have returned.”**

“NO!!!”

“Byleth?!”

“?!”

She instinctively lashed out to the speaker with her hand. It stopped mid-air by a powerful grip. Dread overwhelmed the older woman as she tugged away from its captor. A couple of attempts failed, their hold was overpowering. Fear clenched her throat and choked her as whimpers trickled out. Why can’t she get away?! Through her blurred vision in the dark room, she began to cry; tears flowed down her cheeks like a waterfall.

The figure holding her was none other than Rhea. She had that holy smile, that holy aura, and that holy title glued to her physical existence. Yet the maiden stared directly into her shivering soul. Those same loving eyes that she once possessed similarities to. The one that she could easily call her “daughter.” Byleth quivered as she used her other hand to weakly push away from the female.

“Don’t call me Mother!”

“BYLETH!”

Rhea instantly disappeared in a blink of an eye. At that same moment, warmth immediately enveloped her entire body and blackened her sight. It was like a protective bubble… a blanket that someone had draped over her physical and spiritual body. Scarlet carnation’s aroma fluttered to her nose from the person’s bosoms. Their arms tightened its hold on the professor as said-person whispered,

“Byleth, it’s me.”

Now it wasn’t the voice of Rhea that vibrated her eardrums. It was the voice of her wife; Edelgard von Hresvelg had pulled her into a firm embrace.

Acknowledging her presence froze Byleth in place. She tried to peel away from her chest only to find it a futile try, the emperor resting a hand on the back of her head. The professor deeply inhaled her scent. Then, she exhaled her shaky hot breaths into Edelgard. This was embarrassing. Her meltdowns were meant for private eyes only, and those private eyes belong to herself. The fact that her wife just witnessed her disastrous distress might color her in a different light. She is her professor, she is older than her, and she has more experience in life than the white-haired. She wasn’t supposed to act this way.

“Byleth…”

“…”

Silence ensued afterward. Not a peep came out of Byleth’s mouth. The noble softly exhaled and pressed her lips upon her wife’s head. Fingers eventually ran through the teal hair, her nails gently scratching Byleth’s scalp. Small bursts of euphoria washed over her scrambled mind from Edelgard’s heavenly motions; drowsiness nearly making its way forward. Byleth adjusted the position of her head as a melancholic tune filled the quiet atmosphere.

_“The footsteps of the lost child cease to be heard_

_Replaced only by that song of prayer_

_The song soon becomes that burning lamp_

_Guiding on that wandering traveler…”_

It was rare to hear Edelgard sing. Whenever she participated in the fine arts, she would never dare express her interest with them to the public. Not even to her own wife out of embarrassment. However, tonight was an exception. The sorrow that dripped from the lyrics, yet there was a sense of consolation from those words showered to the listener.

Footsteps from the lost child…

That would be Edelgard.

Replaced only by a song of prayer…

That would be Edelgard.

The song that soon becomes a burning lamp…

That would be Edelgard.

Guiding on the wandering traveler…

That would be Byleth.

The two shifted their posture so Edelgard would easily hug Byleth on the bed. They laid down with Byleth holding onto her wife for dear life. Their legs tangled and a blanket providing additional warmth to the solemn night. Peering through the windows was the moonlight basking their resting figures. Despite the height difference, it appears Edelgard was the tall one in the relationship at this moment. She continued to scratch her wife’s head as she sang.

_“If you feel afraid, just shout it all out loud_

_And you will know that I am right be your side_

_Holding you close with this trembling body of mine_

_To let you know that you are not alone_

_It’s alright if we can’t smile like before_

_For one day we will reach that place for you and me, that place… for you… and me.”_

“…you should sing more often,” Byleth mumbled into her lover’s chest. She nuzzled into Edelgard and added, “But I think you should sing something happier.”

“Happier? You must be feeling better if you’re able to suggest something to me.”

“…”

Edelgard had to stifle her chuckle when the older woman reburied her face into her bosoms.

Oh, how the role has been reversed. She remembered the nightmares that had plagued her when she was a student. Numerous visions and hallucinations of her deceased siblings and classmates came to visit her from their grave. Their cold hands pulled her into the darkest abyss. She eventually finds herself strapped onto the wooden chair, the scalpels and needles jabbed into her exposed flesh from multiple non-consensual surgeries. Flaming aches throbbed from her hidden scars. They were unbearable to sleep through. It was always a surprise to Edelgard whenever she was able to function like a fully conscious person during her time as a student and as an emperor. Perhaps it was due to Byleth’s presence.

Byleth had always showered her with more love than she had expected. She would always sneak away from her own dormitory to sleep with her girlfriend. This was not merely an act of romanticism. This was an act to retain Edelgard’s sanity. This was furthered emphasized when Byleth went missing for five years. Nightmares that were shooed away had returned to haunt her. Lysithea and Caspar were unable to kick them to the curb despite their best efforts. Not even Hubert was able to quell those internal demons. She needed Byleth so badly. Byleth is her anchor. Without an anchor, the ship would float mindlessly from its path.

The emperor kissed the top of her head again. Now it was her turn to care for Byleth.

“Can you tell me… how long you’ve been having these breakdowns?”

“…”

“Are you scared of telling me?”

A hesitant nod. Then, Byleth rose until their face was on an equal level. The moonlight shone over their features, and the professor’s were mixed with fear and shame. Edelgard instantly brought her hand up to cup one side of her face. Her thumb rubbed among the cheekbone as she said,

“Don’t be afraid. Whatever you tell me, I won’t judge you.”

“…promise?”

“I promise.”

She deeply breathed.

“I’ve had them since the war ended. It first started when I was in the infirmary, recovering from my wounds.” Byleth’s lips firmed into a thin line. “I… I remember the way they looked at me.”

“They?”

“Lady Rhea… Flayn… and Seteth.”

Those names… How long has it been since Edelgard last heard of them? Though Flayn and Seteth had escaped from the war, Rhea was long gone. Still, those three played an important part in Byleth’s life. She knew that for sure. Their importance wasn’t subtle anymore the moment Byleth had merged with Sothis in order to combat their adversities. All three of those individuals began to bow down to the professor as if she were a holy being. Their words were articulated with precision in hopes of proving their devotion to her. It was as if Byleth Eisner was the goddess; her humanity long gone after the fusion. Edelgard always found it baffling. Byleth is Byleth. There is nothing different about her, save it for her insane strength growth. Just what made them so keen with her girlfriend?

“They used me.”

Indeed, they did. That was for certain. Sweet nectar stained their statement the moment Jeralt and Byleth stepped foot into Garreg Mach. Soldiers from the monastery were oblivious and blind to the manipulative threads that dangled overhead. Everyone was dancing to the beat of the Church and Those Who Slither in the Dark. The worst one of them all had to be Byleth, an outsider with little knowledge of politics, who was forced to join the mass. Not even Jeralt could save his daughter from their hands.

“I’ve killed so many innocent lives…”

But that was not her fault. She was simply following orders from Rhea during their time at the monastery. The same fault could lie upon her students too. They were the ones who delivered the final blow to every mortal foe that stand against the Church of Seiros. Villagers from various parts of Fodlan begged for forgiveness as Byleth slaughtered every one of them. Their crimes? Abstaining in the religious teachings of the Goddess Seiros. Regret gnawed at the ex-mercenary each time she received praised from Rhea and Seteth.

“Lady Rhea told me I’m her Mother…!” Byleth curled her fingers inward, unintentionally digging her nails into Edelgard’s back. The young lord bit back a yelp as her wife blubbered, “Can you believe that? I’m her Mother! She told me it was destiny— It was my fate that she be my daughter!”

She began to shed another round of tears and bit the bottom of her lip. Memories began to seep into her mind once more as she confessed her terrors. A child of a mother born of the progenitor god’s Crest Stone and a father who carried Rhea’s blood… She was literally related to Rhea, Seteth, and Flayn. She tried to reject the notion. She objected against Rhea of the ridiculous blood connection they had. She fought against the idea that Rhea is her daughter.

Obsession was something Rhea had to cope with her mourning. The lingering desire for a love Rhea desperately seeks for after the death of her mother extended out towards Byleth. Wet sensation overwhelmed her body, the revolting shudders that pulsed throughout her figure, the fingers that dared made her sing broken melodies unfit for the apparent goddess squeezed nausea into Byleth. It was all in the name of forcing the projected image and mentality into her. It was all there to say that Byleth was hers.

“She did so many things to me, I—I don’t know anymore!”

Disgusting.

“She told me I was hers! I was hers alone!”

Absolutely revolting.

“Byleth—”

“El,” Byleth sharply inhaled and eased her bruising hold. The abrupt pacification was alarming. Though her tears were now long gone, her intonation was grave. “I don’t want to be used by her. I’m not her Mother… and I don’t want to be used by anybody anymore… I’m scared of losing myself.”

“Rhea is long gone.” Edelgard kissed her weeping wife’s forehead. “No one will use you ever again. If anyone does, I’ll cut them out before they can do anything to you.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

From Edelgard’s perspective, it was heartbreaking to hear all of this from her professor. She had known about it. She didn’t know the extent of the details, but she knew these experiences were bad. What she did not gauge was how BAD Byleth had it during her time at the monastery. The façade was well-kempt and hid her inner turmoil well. Whenever the topic was brought up, Byleth would brush it aside with an “another time” excuse. When they did have the scarce time to become lethargic, Edelgard would always forget or hold back on the matter, the fear of ruining the positive energy that surrounds their dates.

It was her fault for having it reach to this level. Everyone has the possibility of hiding something behind their smiles. It just so happens that Byleth was one of them. If only she had noticed it earlier… If only she had suspected it sooner… All these times they spent together, Byleth was afraid to succumb to the lowest point of her emotional health before her wife. Edelgard may have recovered and rightfully moved on from her past after a year from the war… but that was not the same for Byleth. Edelgard lowered her hands to her sides.

“I’m sorry it got so bad for you, my teacher… I won’t ever let it happen again.”

“…it’s not your fault.”

“But it is.”

The blanket began to move in place as the Adrestian Empire’s emperor shifted her position. She eventually sat upright and straddled the older female; both of her hands pressed upon Byleth’s abdomen. From all the times they’ve spent together, Byleth knew where this was going. This kicked up the temperature within her head and caused her heart to beat faster— and for a different reason too.

“Please, let me make it up to you.”

“You… don’t have to.”

“I do. The fact that the archbishop dares call you hers infuriates— doesn’t sit right with me. I want you to be mine, and I want to be yours. Besides…” she cupped her chin and hummed. “I heard that sex is a good way to increase one’s mood.”

“?!”

So, it really was going down that route. It had been some time since they’ve last conducted this passionate activity. After all, they were both important individuals leading the united Fodlan and the Adrestian Empire. One acts as a war hero, and one acts as an emperor. Both always ran about their businesses. Various occasions forced them apart from each other. Whenever they had time to spend, they were either too tired or weren’t in the mood. They might as well diagnose themselves with TBD, also known as the “Too Busy Disorder”!

Edelgard blinked a couple of times when Byleth appears thunderstruck.

“…why are you giving me that bizarre look?”

“I’m confused. Who told you that?”

“Dorothea.”

“…”

“Byleth?”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“…I’m going to kill Dorothea when she returns from Brigid.”

“Please don’t.”

Imaginary fumes puffed out of the noble’s head as beads of sweat flew out of the professor. It was followed up with chuckles and giggles from the pair. The heavy atmosphere that hung over their shoulders began to lighten up. That was the first step towards recovery. Postures still the same, Byleth reached up to pat her wife’s arm. Red discoloration continued to thrive on her cheeks as she murmured,

“I’m yours.”

It may have been soft, but low and urgent. Edelgard felt her core tightened from the intonation. She leaned down and kissed her spouse’s lips. It was brief and simple; an act of consensual agreement for the upcoming event.

“Very well. I’ll make sure to chase your fears away.”

The white-haired fumbled to strip Byleth’s dark shirt. It was a slow and excruciating process as the tactician would lift her upper body every now and then to rid of the attire. Shirt tossed to the side, Byleth urged Edelgard to do the same.

“It would be unfair if it’s just me.”

“Are you sure you aren’t saying that just to see me naked?”

“There’s… that too.”

How bold of Byleth! Then again, wasn’t she always this bold? She had always teased her students of silly remarks. When it came to Edelgard, those teasing were more in line of flirting and outright full of suggestive innuendos.

No— it might have been more so with her underlying desire to indulge in her beautiful wife’s figure. Scars and sutures did not matter to Byleth. She loved Edelgard no matter what she looks like; her love for the lord transcends beyond physical affections and wants. Edelgard heeded to her words and took off her tanktop. It was thrown to the floor without a second thought.

Now, the two bore themselves half-naked to each other. As they were wearing their sleeping attires, there was one less hassle with regards to their bras.

“Breathtaking…” Edelgard commented, her hands sliding up to Byleth’s peaks. “I will never understand how I can make mine as big as yours.”

“Don’t say that. Yours has a charm of its own.”

“Maybe if I drink more milk…”

“El.”

Byleth pulled the young woman down with a single tug on her arms. Their lips crashed together. The way they kissed contrasted greatly from their previous one. Their tongues danced with one another as Byleth held the back of Edelgard’s head. Edelgard whimpered into her mouth the instant Byleth began to sweetly suck on her tongue.

“Mmm…”

In retaliation, when they parted for oxygen, Edelgard leaned forward to litter suckles and kisses onto the woman’s neck. She pushed her hips into Byleth, their neither region softly pulsating from the friction. A quiet groan slipped out of her wife’s mouth. That tickled Edelgard’s raw instincts as she retracted from the abdomen. Then, she pressed against it again. Not too gentle to be considered an annoyance, but not too harsh to elicit a full-blown euphoric trip. Just enough to justify the occasional moans from the older woman. The back and forth motion continued as Edelgard tenderly sucked and nibbled on Byleth’s smooth neck.

“Hah— Y-You’re… good at this as always— Hah…”

She closed her eyes and basked herself in the feeling of Edelgard’s hot mouth. To gain further access, Edelgard pressed her thumbs unto Byleth’s jaw, lifting it up so she could continue to explore the new premise. Byleth shivered from her profound action. The grinding against their private regions wasn’t helping either. She would softly gasp whenever pressure was applied to the soft nub. That turned on Edelgard and encouraged the continuation of her ministrations.

“I’ve learned it— Nngh… from the best teacher.”

“And w-who… who would that be?”

She concluded the hickey spree with one last smooch and raised her head. Sweat began to formulate on their forehead from the ensuing assault as Edelgard smiled. Though she did not offer an answer in return, the teasing question had a predictable response. They knew all too well who it was. In lieu of the lack of verbiage, Edelgard slowed her hips. Byleth had to resist the whine that nearly slipped from her throat.

The white-haired could tell she was frustrated. This was mildly amusing for the noble. How the mighty hero of Fodlan yearns for touches to satisfy her sexual hunger! And Edelgard would be the only person to ever deliver the salivating content to her front door. They exchanged another fleeting kiss, though more so to ease the impatient teacher.

“You’re so cute.”

Their roles were completely reversed in this case. Normally, those were the words whispered into the alumni’s ears while the professor’s fingers were buried deep into Edelgard’s flower. They would thrust in and out of the moist region. Heartful cries were proclaimed to the whole world as the bed creaked and rocked. Tonight, it was different; it was Edegard’s turn to make her wife tremble under her magical spells.

Edelgard proceeded to straighten her back and conduct adjustments to her straddling. Both her hands were kept busy by roaming Byleth’s bare figure. Pleasure zipped like electrical currents through the teal-haired thanks to the sensitive touches of her wife’s fingertips. They brushed, smoothed, and tapped on the elongated scars. Compared to Edelgard, they were not as numerous. Yet they were more haphazard and susceptible to touch.

She traced Byleth’s side.

This blotched scar came from a bandit’s brass knuckles. It derived from protecting Bernadetta. His vicious fist dug so hard into the ex-mercenary’s side, it managed to shatter a small portion of her ribcage. Crimson substances leaked from the corner of her mouth as Dedue and Felix avenged their fallen instructor. A miracle must have been in place to survive the aftermath. Had it not been for Linhardt’s and Marianne’s healing specialties, she would have been long gone.

She traced Byleth’s stomach.

This horizontal scar came from Dimitri. His dagger jammed into the teacher’s already-bruised tissue, breaking through the epidermis and slamming the hilt against it. Tears streamed down his face as he tore through her muscles. Blood splattered among the dirt road with a single flick of his wrist. Hubert and Ferdinand had tag-teamed to exterminate the dangerous noble. This time, Lysithea and Mercedes used plenty of white magic to keep their professor from walking over to the afterlife.

She traced Byleth’s chest.

This burnt scar came from Rhea. It was during the first revolt against the Church of Seiros at Garreg Mach. The archbishop conducted electricity through her open palm. Its incredible voltage charge nearly destroyed the Crest of Flames that kept the tactician conscious after stillbirth. Edelgard and Sylvain went in a frenzied state when the archbishop knocked Byleth into the abyss with another strike of her potent spell. Sothis was likely the one who assisted in the healing process during the five-year coma Byleth succumbed to. Without the female, Byleth would have never woken up from the rubble.

Each of these scars told terrifying tales. Close encounters with deaths were all too common for the students and teachers at the monastery, and their odds increased drastically after the war’s initiation. Edelgard’s scars mostly consist of her surgical implantations, but none ever met drastic battle scars like Byleth; the most she ever had were nicks and small lacerations from arrows and lances. (The army would never let harm fall upon their emperor!) She shook her head and settled her hands onto Byleth’s breasts.

Edelgard’s thumbs glossed over the brown nub, her fingers started to work on the mounds. A gentle squeeze emitted a burst of air from Byleth. She gazed downward and saw the woman furiously blushing from the said-action. The professor raised an arm up to conceal her lower facial features, her navy hues silently staring at her wife. Another squeeze caused a muffle this time. Then, she massaged the pair at a consistent pace. Every now and then, she would pinch the nipples between her thumb and index finger. A pinch would elicit a stronger reaction from the 26-year-old.

“Nngh— Y-You’re getting rough— Hah!”

“You think that’s rough?”

That remark was eventually joined by the returning gyrate of Edelgard’s hips. Byleth’s arm retracted as an uncontrollable moan erupted. A combination of the two activities were driving her insane!

“Hah..! Can you— Can you let me— Haah! Let me take off my pant! P-Please!”

Edelgard nearly laughed. Now her professor was begging for more? This never gets old. She adheres to her request and removed her hands. Another pause took place as they transitioned to the next phase. The blanket over her shoulders threatened to slip off as she yanked on their casual pants. After pulling it off, she tossed it carelessly aside like the other attires. Now it was time to move onto the main course. Edelgard’s predatory eyes darkened. She can’t wait to get her mouth all over Byleth and drive her to the edge of the cliff.

Previous sessions normally had Byleth lead the intercourse. This time, Edelgard took control. It had been so long since she acted as a ruler in their sex life. Another kiss was in a tall order for her lover. Hot bated breaths puffed at their faces upon departure. Edelgard flushed her body with Byleth, the blanket shifted to move alongside with the royal, and planted kisses over every inch of her wife’s alluring body.

“Hah…”

She licked the brown nub.

“Hah—!”

She swirled her tongue around the nub.

“Ha—AAH!”

She bit the nub.

“NNGH—AH!”

She used her teeth to rub the nub.

Byleth’s outcries were escalating in volume. It would be to no one’s surprise if they would earn a few dubious and flustered expression from fellow allies and soldiers. (The worst one of them all would be Hubert. He would hunt after Byleth and skewer her if he could!) But she didn’t care, and she’s certain her wife didn’t care either. Her licks, bites, and roaming hands continued almost as if she were making up the days they hadn’t showered in love. She would occasionally kiss as if to replace the traumatic events with their blissful memories. All in the name of making Byleth forget about those individuals… even if it is a temporary solution.

Edelgard lifted her mouth from Byleth’s breast.

“I’m going to move down,” she said. “Can I?”

“Why are you asking me that?” came a hoarse whisper. “You already know the answer.”

“Just making sure, my teacher. Can’t forget about consent, can we?”

The teal-haired would have playfully knocked on the female’s shoulder had they not been in the middle of having sex. Edelgard was always the careful one in the relationship.

“A-Ah…”

It felt good. Way too good. Byleth’s consciousness was starting to float into Cloud Nine as Edelgard made her way slowly down the writhing body. Pauses were made to plant fluttering kisses and strokes on the curves of Byleth’s belly, her hipbones, and silken skin on the inside of her thighs. Whatever negativity that strangled the professor had dissipated completely. Her body was engulfed in a fiery need of quenching as her walls were slick with arousal. Now all she could focus on was the pleasure.

“AH?!”

She unconsciously pressed her hips into Edelgard’s first stroke of her tongue. Byleth knew Edelgard was eventually going to descend to her neither region, but it had been so long since she had someone relieve her of the pent-up tension through oral means.

“Nngh—!”

God, it felt so GOOD. The strokes from her tongue were slow and steady, yet it managed to drag out the best sensation. Up and down her tongue went, Edelgard tasted as much as she could from the blossoming pink region. Byleth groaned and shuddered when her spouse tried to keep her thighs apart.

“A-AH! E-El—!!”

Byleth bucked from the powerful sensation. Her clitoris— Her clitoris! Edelgard became drunk from its scent as her mouth worked wonders upon the sensitive head and greedy lips. Had it not been for Edelgard’s strong arms keeping her hips down, she would have tossed the other female out of the mattress by accident! A faint grunt came from the busy white-haired. Enough blood had pooled into Byleth’s abdomen to cause a feminine erection of the pink nub.

“I’m not holding back.”

“Hnngh?!”

An index finger greeted the entranceway in the midst of her lavishing. First, its fingertip lightly brushed upon its surface. Vertical strokes croaked immodest sounds from the older woman. Eventually, the lord dug not one, but two fingers into the wet region.

“D-Deep!”

That was the remark after Edelgard wiggled the two body parts into her body. It was a foreign sensation for Byleth since someone other than herself is feeling the inner walls. They naturally clenched around the slender fingers. Its squeeze and release intervals were synched with her core’s reactions. Byleth’s hands immediately flung to the bedsheets. She trembled when Edelgard curled her fingers.

“AH! That— Hnngh!”

Words were discombobulated; sentence structures fractured. The state of her verbal speech was similar to the state of her mind. They were clearly in another plane of existence. Byleth lifted her head as her hips moved on its own.

SLICK, SLICK, SLICK

The sound effects were not helping. In this dead night, the steamy room amplified the wet motion coming from Edelgard’s fingers. Paired with their fast, hot breaths, bliss clouded their mentality and overwhelmed their hearing.

“S—So good— Haaaah!”

Byleth wasn’t the only one to be pleasured. Edelgard felt herself become wet; wanton desires starting to override her sense of self. Unlike Byleth, she had close to zero self-restraint when it came to achieving the climactic finale.

Thank goodness multi-tasking was her forte. A quick prayer to a godless entity sprung forth as she removed her remaining hand on Byleth’s thigh. It went down to her dripping nether region. She grimaced in Byleth’s hypersensitive labia, her fingers making quick work of her own clitoris. If there’s something she wanted to do, it was to be shoved off the edge alongside with her teacher.

“Nngh...!”

“E-El!”

A glance at her spouse drastically sky-rocketed the pleasure by tenfold. Byleth squeezed her eyes shut and found it impossible to remove the burnt image of Edelgard masturbating during their hot intercourse.

“I— Something… it’s coming— AH!”

The way the teal-haired’s face twisted… her looks were becoming desperate as Edelgard relentless tortured her with the thrust of her fingers and flick of her tongue on the clit. She was occupied with three matters at once, but Edelgard had always kept her lilac hues pointed at her significant other. There was so much to take in. She had to record them and burn them to memory. The amount of beauty that glistened from her wife… A dictionary would not be able to fully convey the radiant perfection of a being that is called “Byleth.”

Another groan burst from Edelgard, her fingers rushing to the finish line. The intensity was burning into her core and gathered enough aroused energy to strongly throb her rubbed nub.

“El… EL!”

“Byleth—!”

She was close, and so was Byleth. In an effort, to reach the mountain’s peak, Edelgard pulled back her fingers. They were pulled enough just enough to leave the remaining tips inside of the pulsating walls. A few rough rubs on the outer flesh were made. Then, she slammed it right back inside, curving at the most sensitive and erogenous area of the vagina: the G-spot. This was immediately followed up with her lips closing around the clitoris and sucking hard on it.

“A-AH—!!!”

“!!!”

Byleth’s muscles began to jerk, her figure stiffened, and her knuckles white as a huge explosion implored upon her body. As for Edelgard, she felt her body quiver from a sudden flow of euphoria throughout her figure. She retracted from her own area. Yet it wasn’t over for her teacher. She made sure to drag out Byleth’s climatic experience for as long as humanly possible, her tongue taking in the fluids, licking the moist premise, and swiftly rocking her curved fingers in and out.

“W—Why is it—! No— It’s coming again— NNNNGH!”

Right when she came down from her high, her professor bounced right back up to another orgasm. Though it was not as powerful as the first one, it still sent her spiraling upward to the clouds once more, pleasure rippling through her body until it faded into nothingness.

Their figures finally plopped back down on the mattress. A whimper came from Byleth’s direction once Edelgard removed her soaked fingers. All forms of heat excluding her spouse’s body evaporated instantly; the drug they undertook began to wear off. Now, they were basked with pleasant aftermath. Eyelids half-closed and head fuzzy, Byleth arms were extended outward on the bed to stare at the noble.

Edelgard crawled up as the blanket (with great wonder) continued to cling onto her shoulders. Upper body raised in a cobra position, not long afterward, she inserted the wet fingers into her mouth. Byleth’s eyes widened at the sight.

“T-That’s dirty!”

“Not if it’s from you,” she smirked. “You’re always a dessert I never tire from.”

“…”

Geez, when did Edelgard learn how to talk like that? Did she learn it from Dorothea…? No, it had to be Sylvain, right? No… that can’t be it… Just who and/or where did she learn that from? (Silly Byleth, it was from you!) The professor’s features became bright red, an embarrassed chuckle heard.

“I… I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t need to say anything, my dear teacher.” She leaned down to tenderly kiss Byleth. Strands of her white locks fell upon Byleth’s rising chest as she proclaimed, “I will always be yours, and I won’t let anyone ever take that away.”

“El…”

That’s right… Though her PTSD is not easy to overcome, she must remember that she has Edelgard von Hresvelg. The woman whom she first protected, the woman whom she first taught, the woman whom she opened up to, the woman who became her wife. Past trauma may be ebbed into her history book, but the future can be built on top of them.

Their fingers intertwined. Then, Byleth closed her eyes and beamed.

“I will always be yours too.”


	7. Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, I wanted to conclude this with an extremely happy note. I had a lot of fun with this challenge! Though I was a bit behind, it was fun pushing myself to pump out content back-to-back and with hopes of keeping up with the quality. Hope you all enjoy this one final ride! :)

Hardships were inevitable in a person’s life. No matter how cautious one can be, they were bound to succumb to difficulties. Everyone had gone through it once in their lifetime. From rich to poor, from nobility to commoner, from allies to enemies, everyone experienced hardships.

Many hands motioned towards the students from the monastery. How terrible! They were fated to clash with one another from the near future! Not a single person would agree with their beliefs and course of action. Edelgard wished to unite Fodlan and eliminate the corrupted Church’s power. Dimitri wished to defend the Church and land from his archnemesis, Edelgard. Claude strived to gain a middle ground between the two nobles, his focus entirely on the background noise. Their struggles landed them into a deadlock for five slow years. There was no end in sight.

Until Byleth came into the picture.

Something about her seems different though. It was as if… she can’t trust all three of them. Not yet, anyway. Shudders ran down all the students’ spine at the sight of the ex-mercenary. The aura she possessed when she first met them shook their core. Edelgard, Dimitri, and Claude were ones mostly terrified by her.

“Don’t… you think she’s literally changed overnight?” Claude scratched the back of his head, his dark hues were shifty. “I swear she wasn’t this grumpy.”

“Grumpy? Don’t be silly,” Dimitri shook his head. “She’s always worn the same expression when we first met last night.”

“No no, you don’t understand, Dimitri. She may look the same, but she’s acting strange.”

“I think you need to have your eyes checked.”

“Um, no. How about you get your eyes checked.”

“Wha— How rude of you!”

And… so the two males began to wrestle with one another in hopes of dominating their points with one another. If there was one thing they shared, it was their stubborn nature. Then again, the three lords from the three houses shared this trait. Not even Edelgard was spared from it. The white-haired loudly sighed, placing a hand on her forehead, and felt a bead of sweat run down the side of her face.

“How immature.”

Still… Claude wasn’t wrong. There was something off about Byleth. The ex-mercenary was recently granted a position as a professor for the students. It was abrupt, but to be expected from Lady Rhea. (Though it caught Jeralt by surprise.) What was most shocking was the fact that Byleth chose to teach not just the Black Eagle’s house, but the Blue Lions and Golden Deer too. A deal was struck between Manuela and Hanneman the instant she greeted them.

“You’re telling me that you want to rotate our shifts?” Hanneman raised his brows. “Won’t that place a burden on you, Professor Byleth?”

Manuela crossed her arms as the two teachers heard Byleth out. They nodded their head slowly, their eyes widened.

“My… If that’s the case, then I don’t see why not.”

The rest of the conversation was a mystery to the peeping students. Hubert, Ashe, Lorenz, and Cyril could not help but try to gather intel about the newcomer at the main hall with Rhea. Unfortunately, that was all they could get from their exchange. Their voice ushered into mumbles and faint whispers. The only way they would be able to capture the rest of the story was to stand directly behind them. Of course, their covers would be beyond blown. The four of them scampered away in disappointment.

“The professor is a strange one…” Edelgard mumbled to herself.

She retracted her hand and glanced to her right. Ah— There was Byleth. She was fast approaching them in the field right outside of their lecture halls. Maybe a little too fast as it seems like a vicious sprint. Her heart nearly leaped out of her chest at the terrifying sight. (Was there a dash prompt for the instructor?!) If Byleth doesn’t brake early enough, she might crash into them! Before Edelgard could open her mouth to holler a warning, the older woman immediately skidded to a stop. Then, she grabbed ahold of the noble’s hands.

“I… I will save— save you.”

“?!”

Out of breath, Byleth stared into the future emperor’s eyes. The intensity nearly caused the noble to collapse onto her knees and kneel before the warrior. Yet she managed to keep her legs from becoming wobbly. Edelgard placed great emphasis on her blinking as she bit the bottom of her lip.

“U-Um, I’m not sure what you’re trying to imply.”

“Don’t worry. I promise I won’t let them hurt you anymore,” Byleth squeezed her hands. She vigorously nodded her head in hopes of proving her worth. “I’ll save everyone, and I will save you.”

What was she trying to say? Has she gone mad? Edelgard felt her heart clench as she tried to formulate a theory or two about this particular response. Save her… It doesn’t seem to be about anything physical. Metaphorically? Perhaps, but there must be more… The noble’s jawlines became prominent as she settled for a conclusion. Byleth couldn’t have meant… Those Who Slither in the Dark and the Church of Seiros, right? If she recalls, Jeralt had confessed that he kept the world of politics away from his daughter as much as possible. She wouldn’t have been able to acknowledge the existence of one of these organizations until now.

Right?

Well, how wrong Edelgard was. When she put on the mask of the Flame Emperor, the young lady was unable to carry out her plan. Every single plan she articulated and meticulously drawn out was obliterated by none other than Byleth. However, she was not the only one to be affected. The Church of Seiros seemed to be struggling to move forward with their plans for the new professor. Those Who Slither in the Dark were left scrambling for anything to revitalize their next move in a losing battle.

There were also positive events of the three houses and their members. All three of them were forced to band together as comrades due to their professors’ rotations in shifts. Their curriculums were replicas between the classrooms, so there weren’t any differences in teaching methods. This was accompanied by their weekly field trips for practical battles led by Shamir, Catherine, and Byleth. Relationships that were strained had mended over the months. Fractured bonds healed after the individuals finally sat down to communicate. Edelgard found herself joining hands with Claude and Dimitri once their beliefs aligned.

“Whatever it is, let’s talk it out… together.”

Dimitri chuckled. “Well spoken, my friend. I would never expect to hear that from you.”

“Hey… give me some credit, will ya?” he crossed his arms behind his head and winked. “I’m the brain in the group.”

Edelgard could not resist a giggle, her mouth covered.

“So long as we help each other, I find no issue in that.”

“See? Even our little princess understands our roles.”

“Claude…”

“What? Cat’s caught your tongue?”

And so, their bickering continued. They were so childish, Edelgard wondered if she was the third wheel with their relationship. It was amusing. Perhaps she did not think so hard about staying on the sideline as her heart had already belonged to a certain someone; their teacher. It was a relationship that sowed the seed one evening.

Byleth teetered into the wrong dormitory during the third month of the academic year. She stumbled into the premise of none other than the Adrestian Empire’s princess. Edelgard, who had been reading her tactical textbook, was alarmed at the abrupt appearance of the older woman.

“B-Byleth?”

“How ya doin’?”

The speech was slurred, cheeks were flushed, and eyes were droopy. Edelgard immediately got up from her chair. Byleth was drunk. She had to catch the drowsy female the moment she lurched forward. Oh, what did her professor do now? Was she so stressed that she had to rely on alcohol? Concern riddled her mind as the young student patiently guided her teacher to her mattress. Byleth didn’t waste any second to plop on the bed. She was just like a child… and even more so when her hand latched onto Edelgard’s arm.

“I wanna hug you.”

“…”

“Pwease?”

“…okay.”

Edelgard sighed loudly. She had to admit defeat. Otherwise, Byleth would never let go of her and would never drop the puppy eyes. This was so out of character for the ex-mercenary. Emotions that were rarely conveyed on her features were still there, but the intonation from her spoken dialogues was dripping with them. Should the other students catch a whiff of her demeanor, they would likely rush out and call for an exorcist! Edelgard pursed her lips.

The two eventually went under the covers. One in their loungewear, the other simply stripped of her large overcoat. A strong, musky scent of the fruity product wafted from her instructor’s direction. The noble firmed her lips and began to pat on Byleth’s head like a little kid. This seemed to please the older female. As a result, Byleth instantly flopped onto her side and cuddled up to Edelgard.

“I love you so much, Edie~”

“#@#$&@!”

That was the seed that had been planted. Though Byleth had apologized for her inept and shameful actions the next day, Edelgard could not forget the confession that slipped out of her drunken professor, even if Byleth had no recollection. It started out as a crush… and soon developed into a stronger form of it. The transition soon slithered into a one-sided love that would rival most anybody’s romantic self-destructive fantasies. Had it not been for Claude and Dimitri, she wouldn’t have the guts to face Byleth with a confession.

“I love you, my teacher. I love you so much.”

Rejection never occurred. The proof was evidenced by their current standing. Byleth and Edelgard whispered sweet nectar to each other’s ears, their hands roamed their bare figures at night, and sensitive flesh brushing upon their neck for plantation of hickeys. Physical affections were simply a bonus to their powerful bonds with one another. Their love transcends beyond normal comprehension.

All these activities and events had all occurred during their time as students. It was as if Byleth had incredible luck… No— that wasn’t right. It was as if she could predict the future. Her uncanny ability to nail everyone’s next move down to the grittier details frightened the house leaders and archbishop. Even her girlfriend could not help but wonder what wisdom had possessed Byleth. If her secret identity’s activities were hindered by the ex-mercenary… and her enemies were unable to gather their fractured plans… What was Byleth up to?

Unfortunately, the only thing that remained on course was Byleth’s five-year disappearance.

“BYLETH!!!”

Three of the house leaders, joined side-by-side, screamed out her name when Lady Rhea slammed her staff into the teal-haired. Its metallic cane might have a simple blunt weapon. A single smack from it would likely bring about no more than a bruise. But most everyone had forgotten the incredible strength that possessed the archbishop. Trained in martial arts to the finest level, the amount of energy input into the swing crashed heavily into Byleth’s chest.

_CRACK!_

Its impact produced an audible sound above the raging flames. Edelgard, Claude, and Dimitri widened their eyes when their professor was tossed backward. The Adrestian Empire’s newly crowned emperor caught her girlfriend. Dimitri rushed to the front to protect the two and flicked his lance downward; Claude standing by Dimitri with his arrow pulled back on his bow.

“You’ll pay for that, Lady Rhea!” Dimitri howled as he sprinted forward. “DIE!”

“Tch.”

Claude would normally say something witty, but he had to agree with Dimitri’s violent nature for once. Rhea would pay for her crime in harming their teacher. Arrows soon flew alongside the running male as they made their way towards the archbishop.

As for Edelgard, she frantically examined her lover’s injuries. Scratches and bruises that littered her exposed skin held nothing to the caved-in chest. Blood seeped out of the corner of Byleth’s mouth non-stop. The bent metallic armored chest plate only served to worsen the damages. Dedue and Hilda arrived to assist in the tearing of the mangled exterior.

“Please, don’t die on us!” Edelgard’s hands brightened light green over her girlfriend’s chest.

Hilda stiffened her upper lip, got up onto her feet, and twirled the axe in one hand. “I’m going to help Claude.”

“I will assist my lord too,” Dedue muttered and followed a similar action as the pink-haired. “Lady Edelgard, please take care of our professor. She needs you more than ever.”

The two were not cruel to leave her behind. Their intentions were simple: to give her privacy to tend to Byleth. Besides, they were not healers. Standing around in midst of the battlefield like gawking ducks would only burden everyone else. In conjunction with their leave, Marianne, Linhardt, and Mercedes quickly joined Edelgard.

“My goodness, the shattered bones might’ve pierced her heart…” Linhardt mumbled, his words leaked with gravity. “We’ll have to use as much white magic as possible to mend her wounds, lest it be too late.”

“I… wouldn’t want that to happen.”

“Let’s do it together then, Marianne.”

Mercedes, Lindhardt, and Marianne hovered their hands above the laying warrior. The green light illuminated to another level of brightness. Sweat glimmered on their foreheads as they exerted as much energy as possible into their spells. Edelgard found it difficult to catch up to their conduction as she was hardly trained in the arts of white magic beyond emergency first-aids. This went on for nearly five whole minutes. The ground occasionally shook from the conflict. Dimitri and Claude were occupied with Rhea. Shamir had managed to dissuade Catherine from staying with the Church. Hilda and Dedue backed up their lords. The other students were slashing and exterminating the soldiers that dare to send them into the afterlife.

“…El…”

Hearing her name quietly whispered snapped her attention to the professor. Evident bags laid under Byleth’s slit eyes as she reached up to touch Edelgard’s face. The white-haired immediately grabbed ahold of it. She nuzzled into her palm, tears threatening to flow.

“You’re alive…”

“…I’m… sleepy…”

Oh no. Oh no no no! This cannot be happening! Those words flashed warning signs at the three healers, their brows furrowed and efforts amplified. They cannot lose Byleth! They absolutely cannot lose Byleth!

“El… I love you.”

Those were her last words before she fell into a deep slumber.

Suffice to say, her slumber was not permanent. The battle had ended with victory on their side. However, the three lords were forced to remain on the monastery’s ground for the sake of their sleeping teacher. Thanks to Linhardt, Marianne, and Mercedes, their teacher’s lives were saved. The extensive damaged that gnawed at her still-heart was too much to bear consciously. Its healing process would have to take place during her dark phase.

They frequently checked in on her. Edelgard was always spending every moment of her spare time by her girlfriend’s side. She would change her clothes, bathe her, kiss her forehead, and speak about stories of the day she spent as if Byleth were her diary. This went on for five years. Once Byleth had awakened, the clock resume and all of the students and staff were prepared to end the deadlocked battle between them and the Church of Seiros.

Victory was in their hands. The Crests were gone, Byleth had survived the ordeal with a new beating heart, and everyone celebrated their survival in this cruel war. They were in this together, and they were no major casualties on their ends.

“…remember when I told you that I would save you?”

“Yes?”

Edelgard turned to look at her fiancée. They were seated on the edge of a low cliff, their legs dangling barely above the grassy patch of the field. Retirement was already in progress in the vast scene now that the ex-noble had given her title to a suitable match. Many of the alumni had gone off to conduct their own businesses. Some got married, some engaged in social justice, some continued to serve their lords, and some simply met the same fate as Edelgard and settled for a simpler lifestyle. As for Dimitri and Claude, they kept their royal titles. The world had moved onward to a better pathway. What more could everyone ask for?

Byleth glanced over to Edelgard.

“I… have a confession to make.”

“I’m all ears.”

“Well… the truth is, I’ve been in timelines where you had died.”

“Really? That’s hard to believe.”

“It’s the truth. Byleth shook her head. “The same could be said for everyone. Everyone had met their demise in the other timelines.”

“So… you’re telling me that you came from the future?”

“I suppose you can say that.”

The explanation was far simpler than one might expect: Sothis and the ability of Divine Pulse. After going through the traumatic events of watching everyone die, Sothis pitied her host and strengthened the time-reversal skill. An option to start right back to the beginning. It was an option Byleth desperately needed. Through trial and error… and plenty of heartbreaks and insanity that plagued the professor, she finally achieved the perfect ending. That led to Sothis finally resting in peace inside of Byleth, never to emerge from her slumber.

In comes present-time, the two stood side-by-side in front of their small cottage. Many of their friends and allies arrived at an isolated location. It was a rare treat to have this many people bustling before them. Even Claude and Dimitri took time off to stop by. Then again, today was a special day. This would be the day they would get married, and everyone was filled with glee for their official commitment. (“Finally!” as Dorothea would bellow in the background.)

Byleth adjusted her white collar. Dressed in a tuxedo, she played the role of the male figure in this holy event. (Besides, she was far more comfortable wearing pants for this occasion.) The final smoothing of her attire in front of the mirror was complete. She glanced over her shoulders within the living room and called out to her lover.

“El, are you ready?”

Edelgard, in her white dress, peeked out from the corner of the room. She slowly approached her professor. A genuine blush tickled her cheeks and nearly blended in with the make-up done by Manuela and Dorothea. The ex-royal figure nodded.

“I’m ready.”

They exchanged a peck on the lips, knowing that the real deal that would seal their future would be coming soon. The anticipation kicked their heartbeats into a new speed. Smiles plastered on their face, their hands were glued together as they turned to the open doorway.

It was time. Through the hardships they went through, through the tears and grief they went through, through the pain and anguish they went through, they finally got their happy ending. And they were together till the end of time.


End file.
